


Oct. 20 - Gwaine/Merlin Fluff

by melisandre013



Series: Sunday Funday Challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisandre013/pseuds/melisandre013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Merlin share a lazy morning in bed (PWP drabble written for Sunday Funday Challenge).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oct. 20 - Gwaine/Merlin Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> These PWP Drabbles are taken from my tumblr comealong-merlin.tumblr.com. Every Sunday I accept ships and prompts from my followers for new PWP drabbles. As I continue to write new PWPs on tumblr, they will also be added here. Feel free to send me requests via tumblr.

Merlin/Gwaine fluff - requested by Anonymous

* * *

 

Gwaine slowly rose back to consciousness. He could feel the sun, warm on his skin, and recognized the light filtered through the windowpanes. He felt the gentle press of his fingertips low on his bare stomach. The blanket was slung low; Gwaine could feel it heavy on his legs and nothing else. His hair lay across his face. The chamber air was cool, but there was something warm pressing into his side. It took Gwaine longer than he cared to admit to register what exactly it was that was against him. The ghosting of fingers over his lips made something click in his brain, though.

 

“Merlin,” Gwaine said, his eyes opening. He blinked against the sudden light until Merlin’s face slowly came into focus. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes unfocused. Merlin lay on his stomach to Gwaine’s right, propped up on one elbow. His other elbow rested lightly on Gwaine’s chest. Gwaine felt the light touch of Merlin’s fingertips as he traced the outline of Gwaine’s lips and cheek. Gwaine watched the other man through sleep-blurred eyes. He continued to trace Gwaine’s face, and Gwaine felt his lips curl into a smile. “Merlin? Merrrrlinnnn.”

 

Merlin jerked, suddenly aware that Gwaine was speaking to him. His blue eyes focused as he met Gwaine’s gaze. He grinned. Gwaine looked into Merlin’s smiling eyes and felt something in his chest twist. Gwaine reached around Merlin to place a hand at the base of his neck, pulling Merlin in for a kiss. Merlin slid his hand down to rest on Gwaine’s chest and leaned in closer. Gwaine breathed through his nose as he slipped his tongue into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin continued to kiss him, and Gwaine both heard and felt the contented hum that echoed in Merlin’s throat.

 

Gwaine broke away from the kiss. He brought his free hand around to cup Merlin’s cheek, gently moving his thumb across his high cheekbones. Merlin leaned into the touch. “Good morning, beautiful,” Gwaine said. Merlin smiled and leaned in to press a quick peck to Gwaine’s nose.

 

“It is, isn’t it?” Merlin flipped on to his back and began to roll out of bed. Gwaine’s arm shot out to grab him before he could get off the bed. He wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist, pressing his head against Merlin’s back. Merlin breathed in deeply. Gwaine felt Merlin’s fingers tangle in with his hand. “Arthur’s expecting me to get his breakfast soon.”

 

Merlin made no move to get up from the bed, though, despite his claim that Arthur needed him. Gwaine smiled, felt his growth of overnight scruff pull at Merlin’s skin. It’s not that Merlin was a lazy servant; it’s just that with Gwen’s capture and Elyan’s death, they had had so little time alone together. Gwaine understood Merlin’s own feelings all too well. He turned his head to press a series of kisses along Merlin’s spine. Merlin leaned back into Gwaine, seeking more contact.

 

Gwaine moved across the bed and spread his legs to rest on either side of Merlin, so that his chest and stomach were flush against Merlin’s back. He continued to kiss up Merlin’s back, coming to a stop at the juncture of his neck. Gwaine bit down gently and slipped one hand around to grasp Merlin’s cock, which stood erect already. Gwaine, too, felt himself growing hard.

 

“Gwaine, I have to go help Arthur get ready.” Merlin’s hips jerked forward, thrusting Gwaine’s hand further down onto his cock.

 

Gwaine smirked, “Do you really want to be thinking about Arthur right now?” Gwaine rubbed at the slit on the head of Merlin’s cock. Merlin threw his head back until it rested on Gwaine’s shoulder. He let out a small moan as Gwaine drew one long pull, from the base all the way up to the head.

 

“No,” Merlin breathed. He turned his head so he could meet Gwaine’s gaze. “I’m thinking about you.”

 

“Good.” Gwaine pressed a kiss to Merlin’s lips and began stroking Merlin’s cock faster. It pulsed beneath Gwaine’s fingers. Merlin broke away and let his head hang back on Gwaine’s shoulder. His mouth was open, eyes close, and the muscles in his neck contracted so that the veins therein stood out against his pale skin. Gwaine could feel Merlin’s breathing speed up, could see his hips thrusting forward into Gwaine’s fist. Merlin let out a cry and came suddenly. Gwaine nipped at his throat and continued to stroke Merlin through his orgasm. His body shuddered against Gwaine’s; his legs, arms, and chest all trembling as his stomach quickly became covered in his own semen.

 

Merlin let out a long, stuttering breath and a laugh. He slowly--reluctantly, Gwaine thought-- stood on shaky legs. He turned and kissed Gwaine. Gwaine felt those long fingers tangle in his hair and tighten, pulling him in further. Merlin broke away and ran a single finger down Gwaine’s cheek.

 

“I have to go,” he whispered. Gwaine leaned forward to steal one last kiss before Merlin could move away to clean up and head out to take care of Arthur. Gwaine knew where Merlin’s duties and loyalties truly lay, but Gwaine wanted to steal just this moment away from the king for the two of them. Merlin moved out of Gwaine’s reach and went to the wash basin on the dresser to clean himself up. Gwaine watched him move about the room, ignoring his own almost painful erection. Merlin slipped into his clothes and tied his neckerchief. He threw one last look back at Gwaine. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

Gwaine nodded as Merlin slipped quietly out into the hallway. He leaned back onto the bed and slid a hand down to his own neglected cock and recalled the way Merlin’s face had looked so unguarded when he had thought Gwaine still asleep. Gwaine lazily stroked himself and remembered the feel of Merlin pressed against him that morning, the way it felt to wake up beside his warm body, and the way his muscles relaxed whenever the other man was around. Gwaine hoped Arthur wouldn’t need much, so that Merlin could quickly return and they could pick up where they’d left off.

 


End file.
